


Make me into something sweet

by j_gabrielle



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Cheating, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, but not between the main pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-02 01:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: There should be more guilt involved in this, the thought curls through his mind unbidden,there should be more guilt in fucking your girlfriend's father.The cock in his ass fucks out a fresh river of come.





	Make me into something sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [where I unravel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422529) by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). 

> Somewhat a sequel to 'where I unravel'
> 
> I have no excuse for this. Enjoy it I guess?

His hand slips from the headboard and he has barely the second between jackrabbiting heartbeats to suck in a desperate gulp of air before Bacho drags him down, chest to the sweat and come damp sheets, spine arched, thighs shaking from the spread and wet from the debauchery. The almost painful dig of thick work-roughened fingers into the flesh of his hips are the only tether he has to the here and now but even they can't keep him from seeing stars with every push and pull of Bacho in him.

Pavel can almost taste that cock in his throat.

He thinks he whimpers. Or at least, someone does. He pants, licking his lips. Sunlight streams through the gauzy curtains and the warm late summer breeze is a relief in the heat of the room, but the passage of time is something that slips through his fingers like water in a bath. Pavel reaches back for Bacho, heart suddenly seized with an unnamable urgent fear. 

"I'm here, I'm here." The quiet burr of Bacho's voice soothes him. The kisses he trails from the secret spaces behind his ear to the corner of his lips, even more so.

_There should be more guilt involved in this_, the thought curls through his mind unbidden, _there should be more guilt in fucking your girlfriend's father_.

The cock in his ass fucks out a fresh river of come. Sounds of their skin and flesh slapping together in a dirty orchestra sing in the still air around them.

Bacho hauls him to his knees - one hand over his heart, a steady grace of words pouring out of his lips as Pavel is being impaled on his girth. He throws his hand back, gasping as he scratches nails to sweat-slick scalp. Hauling Bacho down for another kiss as they rhythm of his hips falters, once, twice, stilling as they shake and fall forward in a tangle of limbs, free-falling through the precipe of euphoria.

He licks, kittenishly at the low humming thrusts of Bacho's tongue into his mouth. Responding eagerly when he feels it brushing the backs of his teeth, at his throat. Pavel feels owned. Safe. Sheltered from the storms of the world as he is being blanketed under Bacho's weight, feeling the sparkling delight of being well fucked spread from his toes to the tips of his hair.

There really should be some feeling at least to tack to the way he feels freshly fucked by his girlfriend's father but there isn't. There hasn't been any since the moment he first caught those dark eyes watching him from across the kitchen as they were doing their homework on the dining table. None from the second he kissed back that first time and spread his legs on the buttery leather seats, inviting Bacho to touch the pale, smooth skin of his inner thighs as the rain streaked the car windows in a grey and blurred the night world outside from view.

How can any ever grow or fester in a space that wasn't made for it? Nothing has existed for a long time now, not when Pavel has wanted his man since the second he crossed the threshold of Bacho's front door and shook his hand.

"Mine." Bacho sinks his teeth into his shoulder. It stings and it will mark. Good. Pavel likes it like that.

"Yours," Pavel slurs, syllables tripping over each other in just the right lilt that he knows gets Bacho going. "Always, yours."

Bacho growls, burying the rumbling thunder of his timbre in the curve of his nape. Cock twitching in him. Pavel smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
